Small articles, such as necklaces, are commonly displayed for sale in retail stores on racks or in display cases where the articles are hung. A variety of different hangers and tags have been used to secure necklaces and to be suspended on a hook or the like, such as a pegboard hook for retail display. Because of necklace's relative small size, it is hard to track each of them and can easily be stolen by consumers without security tags. These security tags can be enclosed in or attached to a variety of different devices, such as holders or housing, which accommodate the electronic tag and are used to attach the tags to article. However, the security tags present both manufacturing and assembling issues, which increase the cost and product complexity.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved necklace display hanger to prevent theft of the article by consumers, as well as simple cost efficient to manufacture.